


It's Better Homemade

by mmmdraco



Series: Mating Games 2014 Entries [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Edible Body Paint, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously, we should have just bought the chocolate body paint in the store. I want to lick this off of you now!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Better Homemade

Stiles stuck his finger into the mix on the stove once more, wincing because it was still too warm. "Seriously, we should have just bought the chocolate body paint in the store. I want to lick this off of you now!"

With a soft growl, Derek got a bowl from the cupboard and added ice from the fridge before filling it partway with water. "Pour into into another bowl and put it on top of here. It'll cool faster." He leaned against the counter. "The body paint in the store was full of weird chemicals and might not have even had actual chocolate in it. You're the one who said you wanted to try this, so be a little more patient and then it might actually taste good."

It took Stiles a moment to finish scraping the mix out of the pot, and then several more moments of baleful looks directed toward Derek as he continued to stir it while it was placed on top of the ice bath. "I just realized we don't have any ice cream."

"I am not letting you lick ice cream off of my dick." Derek glared, then stuck his finger in the chocolate mixture before bringing it up to his mouth and sucking it off, pulling his wet finger out with a pop. "I think it's ready now."

"The recipe says this is also good on ice cream. I want to know the difference between how it tastes on it and how it tastes on you." Stiles picked up the bowl of body paint and a pastry brush. "Now, go get naked on the bed. I want to eat my dessert before dinner."

Derek was already pulling his shirt off and smirking.


End file.
